Sephiria Lechaos
|-|Base= |-|SO - Diviner Vision= Summary A character made by FateAlbane. Sephiria is an antagonist in the G. I. story. She's also the main antagonist in the Introduction Arc (Chapter 1 ~ 6) and a catalyst for the following (Necro Voice Arc - Chapter 7 ~ Ongoing). Being a descendant of Lilith Lechaos, Sephiria is a powerful witch who is seen as a great threat to the lands of Greifor Ysustrata. Her name grew infamous because of it and the terrors of meeting her are sung about by many minstrels who roam the lands, hoping that at some point a great hero can come and stop her wake of Chaos. As the story would have it, she had been roaming the continent of Daldarei for a long time, in search of a certain artifact of legend... The first mention of Sephiria in the history happens during chapter 2, when according to Testament - the archmage of the Frozen Fate - the girl was last seen "shifting her focus" and heading towards the general direction of Lemniscrest, the city where our story starts. The witch makes her proper debut right in the next chapter, which is titled after her own namesake: Sephiria Lechaos. ...Her path and that of Demetrius will inevitably cross. Appearance Should be the same as the drawings in this page. In the story, she was initially described as follows: Personality Sephiria is a person whose emotions are sometimes "hard to read", as they're hidden behind her usual demeanor of ruthlessness - in both the battlefield and in her conversations. Though her appearances as of yet all take place in a single chapter, some of her personality traits can already be observed. Sephiria was noted to act in a distinguished manner, or even graceful one. More often than not her gestures are compared to that of the daughter of a noble, even while she is engaged in the act of taking the lives of others away. This most likely comes from how much she respects her own ancestor, in a stark contrast to her pronounced disdain towards humans. Sometimes, she can be decorous enough in her words for her voice - and overall atmosphere to her character - to be compared to that of a storyteller reciting something: Despite the fear the Lucasta knights had, this trait of hers was at least enough for them to feel entranced as the witch approached. However, this is only an impression at the very surface of her actions that is soon broken by her sadistic ways: In truth, Sephiria holds not the slightest intention of showing respect towards humans.. Her act of "gracefulness" was shown in the story as adding insult to injury, being no more than a part to her play of making an spectacle out of other people's suffering. The witch went as far as presenting the very death of their comrades as a work of art to be displayed to the other knights: When others replied to her actions with something like the aforementioned rage, the only answer she had for them was plain sarcasm. Sephiria was shown to be confident enough in her own capabilities to not feel a sense of risk from any of her opponents, but also a grasp of her own limitations: Albeit she was still willing to try and take the Sublime Orb (SO), she did not disregard its powers entirely as "lukewarm" like she did against the Lucasta Knights. Though she has demonstrated an accentuated level of conceit, It should also be noted that her act of underestimation came from her already knowing the extent of the knight's abilities, and that against unknown threats, the witch would have acted in a different manner, keeping her guard up. This could be seen when she mentioned that, in face of the plan they tried to execute, she would "have to remember to be more cautious even around bugs" from then on. As a person, Sephiria sounds particularly fond of irony, and to an extent she definitely has sadistic tendencies. Despite all this, the witch displayed a limit to how much she is willing (or rather, how much she would go out of her way) to see others suffering anymore than necessary. Seeing how she ended the soldiers who didn't resist her as much in a swift blow, as opposed to the ones who resisted being killed in a much more painful way, it seems like she does so to convince others of making a pointless confrontation happen for both sides - as the winner is already decided. This was later seen by the Knights as an offer to spare them not just the physical pain but also the emotional one: The thought that her presence meant that every day of their lives had been for naught. A thought that she knew would only grow as they talked to each other. The witch was also shown to have a great appreciation for arts and architecture. More than once she had her attention drawn to the many portraits and was seemingly distracted by the many artisan crafts and sculptures in the cathedral. Finally, despite her lack of second thoughts about killing anyone who crossed her path, in one particular occasion she displayed an apparent willingness to let a soldier go, but changed her mind upon him making a final attempt at stopping her from obtaining the artifact instead of running away. ...As it can be seen, the story makes it ambiguous on whether or not her intentions were genuinely a hint of mercy during this moment, or just another act of the witch playing with emotions. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Sephiria Lechaos Origin: EVOLVERSE Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Witch, Last of the Lechaos Lineage Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychokinesis allows her the use of: Telekinesis (Type 1 - can also be used for Attack Reflection), Flight, Telepathy (can also be used for Mind Reading) and Remote Viewing to observe multiple locations at once. Energy Manipulation and Aether Manipulation with Energeia (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), Mind Control and Soul Removal (the Lucasta Knights who knew of her powers, feared that she would do so upon her arrival or open way to the Land of the Dead - though this last one could be simply a metaphor for the act of killing them.), Magic (weaponized Magic is one of the applications of Energeia. Since Energeia is what makes Reality into Possibility, Magic is a form of shaping reality according to the user's will and whim - within the limits of their power and spells), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect or damage otherwise intangible beings and substances), Dream Manipulation (the pulse of her power reached for and washed over the Land of Fairies), Absorption (the red markings around her dress take their color by absorbing and crystallizing the blood of those she has killed. Because Energeia flows through all, the dress in itself is her weapon and grows stronger - it serves several functions, and amplifying her innate powers is one of them.), Soul Destruction (capable of destroying souls to an extent where not a fragment of them moves on to the afterlife), Immortality (Type 8, what defines her as Sephiria is deeply engraved in existence like a scar - as the Component of Chaos in the pages of Creation. Stated the blood she carries represents the new facet of Chaos) Overwhelming Aura (Due to her immense levels of Energeia, her presence causes Magical Jamming, which interferes with and weakens or nullifies the powers of those in her vicinity if she is not self-suppressed). Chaos Manipulation allows her to disrupt and negate or bypass resistances. Barrier Creation and Sealing (Erected a barrier around the Temple that could prevent mental interference from passing and isolated it from the outside world with Magic) , potentially Elemental Manipulation (of the Light, Dark, Water, Ice, Fire, Earth, Wind and Flora variations, as the SO had gathered power from and could use "the elements of the world" and these compose the "elemental roulette" of GI), Can breach forcefields and dispel seals, Energy Sensing (Sensed traces of energy from people who had left a temple 7 days before her arrival), High Resistance to Pain, Law, Existence Erasure, and Conceptual Manipulation (The SO's power had erased countless beings over the ages, growing ever stronger with each fallen one - having also gathered the force of the world's elements. Sephiria resisted its powers and Laws, then overcame its attempt to merge and destroy her from within- ultimately absorbing and corrupting it.), resistant to Ice manipulation (seen as a threat by Testament of the Frozen Fate, who specializes in this type of magic), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low. Likely Low-Godly to Mid-Godly due to her Immortality. Also regenerated from all damage she had suffered from the SO upon absorbing its power), Existence Erasure (as the Orb's powers were made her own, she can utilize it), Has "a sublimated perception of the present world" - though what that means is unknown as of yet. As the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Sephiria should be resistant to the powers she herself has displayed. 'Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Was able to create an earthquake of such a Magnitude. It was said that upon obtaining the SO's power, her capabilities would increase to the extent where "no scale of the world would measure the scope of her menace anymore" and she is regarded as a threat on the same level of her ancestor, who recquired the combined power of all Regent Spirits/Aurizens to be overcome.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (More than capable of reacting to the Knights of Lucasta, who should be more swift than Yamato - who casually moved fast enough for Demetrius and Bridget to barely notice, much less follow his movements and thoroughly blitzed the former at his full speed.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (lifted a soldier clad in heavy armor by his neck, with one hand and no visible effort). Much Higher with Psychokinesis (threw multiple soldiers around like ragdolls, all at once. Telekinetically crushed many of them right along with their own armor). Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Her levels of Energeia should scale to her defensive capacity, making her body as resistant to damage as the destruction her powers can bring. Sephiria's immortality and regeneration make her hard to kill.) Range: Melee range physically, much higher with Magic (created a barrier that surrounded the entire Vide-Divina Shrine and isolated it from outside interference up to an unknown distance. Manipulated the Tectonic Plates of Greifor. The pulse of her power once crossed the limits of the human world, reaching past and across the Land of Fairies). Unknown for her Vision. Stamina: Has yet to be shown tiring in battle. Ultimately unknown as the only occasion where Sephiria was shown to exert herself so far was not related to stamina and yet, also something she soon recovered from - considering this was also prior to a notorious increase in her power, and that her Energeia reserves are said to be off the charts at some point, it should be fair to assume that her stamina is at least high enough to fight for hours on end. Mocked a soldier who claimed she would be low on magic after fighting many of his comrades. Intelligence: '''As a witch of legendary lineage, Sephiria has vast knowledge of not only magic but of the story of the world Greifor to an extent that is above anything a regular person could ever dream of. Knowing things of ages past and some others that are mostly lost to time, she is rather capable of accessing the situation at hand and keen in making plans in advance or reacting accordingly to how others might behave or are acting around her presence. '''Weaknesses: * None notable. Equipment * Sublime Orb - Of the Diviner Vision: Technically not an equipment per se as it was absorbed by her and turned into just a part - or extension - of her being. Having a will of its own, it originally had the power to reject and erase anyone it deemed unworthy of its power (for more details, check info on Sephiria's resistances and Immortality). * It's possible that she can now do the same, though her intent on taking it came from this artifact bestowing upon its user a Vision (just like that of Psions, in the SiPsi story). Fabled as a power that could only exist in legends, the Diviner Vision is said to "Sublimate the user's perception of the present world". The implications of that or what such power entails is an unknown factor as of yet. Notable Techniques/Attacks * Psychokinesis: '''Frequently, Psychokinesis is compared to the likes of Telekinesis which consists of moving things around with one's mind. In the context of this story, however, Psychokinesis is an all-encompassing term to several powers that involve the use of the mind. While Telekinesis remains a sub-power of it, it's by no means the limits of its applications: * Things such as Telepathy, Mind-Reading, Mind Control, interference with other powers of mental nature, flight through movement of one's own body, remote viewing to observe multiple places outside the normal senses of the user are some of the many applications Sephiria has shown herself capable of using. It's not done through magic, but rather one's own mental strength. The power output of this is thus, directly proportional to the overall energy level of the Witch. * '''Anarchy Eyesight: '''A power mentioned in her character profile but whose effects are still a mistery. It's apparently a result of her Chaotic Vision merging with the powers of the SO. Other details should eventually have light shed upon them. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Date of Birth: December 31 Horoscope/Zodiac: Capricorn Birthplace, Values: Mostly unknown. Hobbies: According to herself in the extra section of chapter 5, she "used to have a penchant for divination". Likes: Appreciates Art and Architecture. According to herself in the extra section to chapter 5, she likes her cuisine generally spicy. She also enjoys dishes with Seafood and Pepper Sauce. Sephiria's musical tastes involve compositions with choir/chanting as part of them, and her favorite musical instrument is the Organ. She directly mentioned the well-known Toccata and Fugue in D Minor as one of her most appreciated songs to listen to. Dislikes: Humans. Eye Color: Red. Hair Color: Mostly purple, with a few magenta-colored locks. Status: Alive and active. Affiliation: Herself/The Lechaos Lineage of Witches. Gallery Facts about the character - I associate her a lot with the song Exile, by the Synth-pop duo Hurts. - If she had a boss theme song I honestly imagine it could sound something like the Piano Sonata D no.4 from Disgaea. Also Battle #9 from RPG Maker VX Ace soundtrack. - According to the 4Komas, she is treated by parents like some sort of monster and her name is used to scare their children into behaving, otherwise she will come to "fish them". This custom apparently mirrors a tradition that existed ever since the times of her ancestor, Lilith. However, the part about "fishing" came to be because of her having weapon projections called Phase Blades, which bear a resemblance to harpoons or hooks. Thus, they are sometimes called "Phase Baits of Fisherphiria" as a sort of joke between my friends. - Despite her notorious actions that have grown enough to echo across a continent, someone has yet to put any bounty on her head. This is speculated by many adventurers to be out of fear of retaliation: The ones offering the money are afraid that she would, by some manner of witchcraft, know *who exactly* is wanting her head, thus responding them in kind by "paying a visit". - More to come. (January 12, 2019) Category:Witches Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dream Users Category:Flight Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 6